The present invention is related generally to semiconductor processing, and more particularly to the selective formation of silicon during manufacture of a semiconductor device.
During the formation of semiconductor integrated circuits, devices are formed in a semiconductor substrate and interconnected to form a circuit that performs a desired function, such as a microprocessor for processing data or a memory device for storing data. To interconnect the millions of components contained in many integrated circuits, connections or xe2x80x9ccontactsxe2x80x9d to each device are formed using conductive materials such as metal and polysilicon, as will be appreciated by those skilled in the art.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating several silicon contacts 100, 102, 104 that have been selectively formed on a silicon substrate 106 using a conventional selective deposition method, such as selective epitaxial growth (xe2x80x9cSEGxe2x80x9d). In an ideal SEG process, the contacts 100-104 are selectively formed only on exposed regions 108-112 of the substrate 106, respectively, and are not formed on other exposed regions of the substrate such as the surfaces of isolation oxide regions 114 and 116. Each of the regions 108-112 typically includes a device (not shown), such as a metal oxide semiconductor (xe2x80x9cMOSxe2x80x9d) transistor or diode, and the corresponding contact 100-104 is formed on the region to provide contact to the device. Although the contacts 100-104 and substrate 106 are described as being silicon in the example of FIG. 1, the general concepts being discussed apply to other materials as well, as will be understood by those skilled in the art.
FIG. 1 illustrates a potential problem that arises when selectively forming the silicon contacts 100-104 due to the horizontal or lateral growth 118 of the contacts in the direction indicated by the arrows. In an ideal SEG process, the contacts 100-102 are formed only through vertical growth 120 in the direction indicated by the arrow, and in this way the contacts form only on the exposed regions 108-112 of the substrate 106 and not on the isolation oxide regions 114, 116. Due to the lateral growth 118, however, the contacts 100-104 grow towards each other and over the isolation oxide regions 114, 116. As illustrated for the contact 102, the lateral growth 118 results from silicon being deposited on an upper surface 122 while also being deposited on sidewalls 124, 126 of the contact during formation, as will be understood by those skilled in the art. The contact 102 grows in both the vertical and lateral directions at the same rate.
The lateral growth 118 may result in adjacent contacts undesirably touching each other, as indicated by the dotted lines 122 between the contacts 100 and 102. When the contacts 100 and 102 touch, an unwanted short circuit occurs and the devices being fabricated may not operate properly. As the size of devices being formed in integrated circuits continues to decrease, the distance between adjacent contacts 100, 102 and 102, 104 also decreases, making lateral growth 118 a concern since less lateral growth is required before adjacent contacts short circuit. While the amount of lateral growth of the contacts 100-104 can be reduced by forming the contacts for a shorter period of time, this is not a viable in most applications because the contacts must be formed to a desired height H, as indicated for the contact 100. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the contacts 100-104 must reach the desired height H, for example, in order to ensure subsequent layers (not shown) can reliably connect to the contacts to provide electrical connection to the underlying devices. For example, in a MOS transistor contacts it is desirable that contacts being formed to source and drain regions of the transistor are at least as high as a gate stack formed over a channel region of the transistor to ensure subsequent layers form proper connection to the contacts.
There is a need for a method of selectively forming silicon contacts of desired heights in integrated circuits having reduced device sizes.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a method of selectively forming contact regions on a substrate having a plurality of exposed regions includes selectively forming a contact region on each of the exposed regions of the substrate. During formation, each contact region has a first growth rate in a first direction and a second growth rate in a second direction. While each contact region is being selectively formed on the respective exposed region, the contact region is heated to increase the first growth rate of the contact region in the first direction relative to the second growth rate of the contact region in the second direction. The first growth rate may be a vertical growth rate and the second growth rate may be a lateral growth rate. The contact may be heated by applying electromagnetic radiation to an upper surface of the substrate and not applying the radiation to the vertical portions of the contact region to thereby increase the vertical growth rate relative to the lateral growth rate. The electromagnetic radiation may be collimated light such as that generated by a scanning laser beam, and the substrate and formed contact regions may be silicon or other suitable materials. This method may be used during the fabrication of MOS transistors in memory devices and other integrated circuits.